


disp

by leenotzuko



Category: mcyt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leenotzuko/pseuds/leenotzuko
Summary: idfk i put it back
Relationships: DISP





	disp

**Author's Note:**

> hi andi ily

Wisp had just given Doc a sub. Doc gasped in surprise as he saw Wisp's face smirking right back at him.   
"Thank you..." Doc whispered blushing. Wisp just winked in response. Andi noticed something was off, but she didn't question it. 

This kind of behavior has continued on for a couple months now and Andi is very suspicious. She finally decided to meet up with them. 

"Hey Andi!!" Wisp said. He seemed a little off, but she wasn't gonna ask about it.  
"Hey Andi." Doc said in his usual monotone voice. He also seemed off, Andi realized that she probably was right.  
"What's going on between you two? I have a hunch but I don't want to assume..."

There was a long uncomfortable silence.   
"Well, ummm..." Wisp started.   
"How do I say it?..." Doc tried to finish.

"Fine. Are you guys... Dating?" She asked.

"Yes." Wisp answered.  
"No." Doc answered. 

Wisp started to tear up hearing Doc's response. Andi felt as if she just ruined a perfect relationship.

"WHAT ARE YOU EMBARRASSED OF ME?" Wisp cried. He was sobbing now. Doc's looked as if his whole word just shattered.  
"No, It's just. I-. I just-" Wisp started to walk away. Doc looked heartbroken, Andi felt horrible. She looked at the two of them. Both heartbroken. 

1 WEEK LATER

Andi decided to meet up with them once again, and talk about what happened. 

"Hey Andi..." Wisp whispered.   
"Hello Andi." Doc said. They both looked uncomfortable with what happened earlier.

"Look, I am really sorry if I ruined the relationship between you two. I was just wanting to know what was going on! I am so sorry..." Andi was on the verge of tears.   
"It wasn't your fault Andi. Someone decided to use me for my money and didn't care about me during our whole 'relationship.' WAS IT EVEN A RELATIONSHIP?! IT SEEMED LIKE I WAS THE ONLY ONE PUTTING IN ANY WORK TO MAKE YOU HAPPY." Wisp was getting mad. But no matter how upset he was getting, he still loved Doc. 

"I'm so sorry... I didn't know you felt that way. I thought it was just a one time thing..." Doc started. 

"A ONE TIME THING THAT LASTED FOR 3 MONTHS?" Wisp yelled. Doc felt horrible, he was playing Wisp all along, and he didn't even realize...

"I'M DONE WITH YOU DOC!" Wisp screamed. Andi gasped, and Doc just stood there. Speechless. 

"Fine. Well jokes on you. I have a Tier 3 Sub. AND I CAN HAVE A LOVE OR HOST FOR MYSELF ANYTIME I WANT!!" Wisps world just stopped. 

"What?..." He whispered. Andi went over to Wisp and gave him a hug.   
"Doc, I think it's best you leave..." Andi said holding Wisp as he cried. 

"I-, I'm sorry..." And he left. 

"Let's go get some ice cream? Okay?" Andi asked, hoping to help Wisp.  
"O-Okay..." He sniffled. 

They walked off, Andi looked back at Doc, watching him shuffle away.   
Andi felt horrible, if she didn't ask any questions. Everything would be fine...   
Or...  
Did she help them? They were stuck in a toxic relationship, nobody knew what they wanted.   
Maybe she did help them. But she still hurt them.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered to them, neither of them hearing.

Andi and Wisp walked one way...   
As Doc walked the other...


End file.
